


Once More, With Attitude

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [10]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets St. Joan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More, With Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for toestastegood on LJ for a comment fic meme.

"Who the hell are you?!" Adam demanded from his new position on the ground.

The girl with the hood over her head, who was now straddling his chest, didn't answer. Instead, she threw a punch at Adam's face; he blocked it just in time, grabbing her small fist in his larger hand. She tried again with her other hand but got the same result.

Adam gave her an unimpressed look. "Sorry, darling," he said, "but it looks like-"

He was cut off by the girl twisting her arms free and flipping backwards off of him with surprising power and grace, landing on her feet a handful of yards away, fists raised.

That's when Adam realized she had an ability and started to actually be a tad concerned.

"Oh, just lovely," he muttered, getting to his feet and looking around for the girl's non-powered partner. "Not only is Angela back to hunting me, but she's sending headstrong new recruits to do the job."

The girl lowered her fists a bit, a confused and angry expression on her face. " _Excuse_ me?" she asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Tell you what, dear. You go run back to wherever you ditched your poor partner. Tell him you couldn't find me, and I won't have to leave your bodies for the clean-up crew. Save us all some time tonight."

"I don't like death threats," the girl replied, angrier now. "And I work alone. So why don't you just give me back that ring you took, and I-"

"Alone?" Adam cut in. A slow smile spread across his face as he realized he'd been wrong before. "Really? Well, then, that changes things."

"The ring, creep."

His smile widened. "The ring is mine. I was merely retrieving it. What's your name, darling?"

The girl paused a moment, considering. "You can call me St. Joan," she answered, then threw herself forward in another attack.

Again, Adam was knocked to the ground, but this time he let himself go willingly. He felt his lip split where this St. Joan had hit him, and he smiled again to show off the wound.

"That's the spirit!" Adam cried as she stood over him. "I like your enthusiasm!" He closed his mouth and felt his lip heal. He wiped the blood away with his hand.

St. Joan stared at him, a new uncertainty on her face.

"My name is Adam," he told her. "And I think we could be great companions."


End file.
